Trial and Error
by Elven Kitten
Summary: 8) Four years has Aragorn been in Gondor after coming back from Mirkwood. Four years too long, and it has taken it's toll on the man. He has many decisions to make now. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

(-)Chapter 1(-)

Aragorn sighed tiredly as he trudged down towards the large guarded gates of the cities large dungeon's. He hated this place, so dark and empty. He desperately wished he didn't have to be here.

The two guards nodded to him and stepped aside to allow him entry, recognizing the captain immediately.

Aragorn muttered something to himself as he entered the musty, almost cave-like building and decended the stairs. The torches on the walls barely gave enough light to see by and the human vaguely wondered how no one have tripped on theses stairs and died yet.

He unconsciously reminded himself to be sure to have better lighting put in here when he took o- No! He shook his head frantically, terribly annoyed with himself, more and more often as of late he had caught himself making plans on how to improve the city. It was bothering him greatly.

He stopped in front of a certain cell and cleared his throat to allow the man inside to know he was back.

This man would be facing his trial the next day. It did look good for him though. He had been charged for stealing his son-in-laws horses and killing them all. Of course his son-in-law was of the mind that anything that happened to him had to be someone elses fault and had managed to find enough reasons to blame the man to put him down here to await a trial.

Aragorn smiled encouragingly to him, though he felt the very opposite of happy at the moment. He had just found out that a man under his command just had his two young daughters killed two weeks ago. The two they believed guilty of the crime were down here as well.

"Hello Jerinon," he muttered as happily as he could, "I had to come down to tell you that they found evidence that your son-in-laws horses had escaped their stalls which had not been locked and chased off by wolves. You're trial is tomorrow morning, but I'm sure it'll go well."

The man smiled widely, looking incredibly relieved, "Thank you dearly Captain Thorongil"

"Don't thank me," he smiled, "I had little to do with it, I am just the messanger."

The man shook his head, he had heard of what the captain had done, he'd been out tracking those horses in hopes of proving him innocent. 'T was odd how some people wouldn't take credit for the incredible things they did while others would make a big deal out of helping his friend catch a stray chicken or some such thing.

There was a slight moan from a couple cells over and Aragorn's gaze shot that way.

The man followed his gaze, as he had not heard the small sound and nodded, "Ai, those are the two they caught that killed those two children," he growled.

Aragorn shook his head, forcing a smile, "Do not be so quick to judge, surely you learned something here?"

The man went silent but smiled, "Always looking for the innocence in people," he shook his head and smiled again, "'t is a good trait that many wish they had but refuse to believe at the same time."

Aragorn forced another smile, but glanced back in the other direction as a lounder moan came from the cell. He frowned deeply.

Jerinon stared in that direction again and frowned, "From what I've heard about elves it can't be good for them down here."

"Elves?" Aragorn's eyes widened fearfully.

Jerinon frowned and nodded, "Is this that important?"

"Greatly important if I'm right about just who they are..." he muttered worriedly before moving down to the cell and glancing in, he jerked away almost immediately, closing his eyes in grief.

He turned and ran down the hall back up the stairs and turned to the guard on his right, "I need a pail of heated water, rags, some bandages and the keys to the cells," he spoke quickly, forcing the fear and worry out of his eyes.

The guards glanced at each other in confusion but shrugged and did as asked.

Aragorn quickly went back to the cell and unlocked the door, shoving it open as quietly as possible.

He didn't do anything until the guards brought him what he had asked before closing the door behind him and sitting beside the more injured of the two. Both had arrow wounds, likely by a couple of impatient younger soldiers who had come to bring them here. But they also had many bruises and cuts, some of which looked quite painful from what looked to be a rather dangerous run-in with orcs.

He sat down and pulled his father's head into his lap, gently pushing his dark hair out of his face and started wiping the blood off the elf and cleaning out his wounds.

The elf shook slightly and it only caused Aragorn's fears to rise, he knew elves did not do well surrounded by stone, that was a trait he had as well but it was no where near as bad as what they felt, he also knew if they stayed in such a place for too long it could cause them to begin to fade. The fact that their eyes were closed only deepened his fears further.

The human shuddered and carefully bundled up his cloak to lie the elf's head on before moving to clean the other's elf's wounds as well.

Aragorn forced himself to go into his healer mode in order to keep from shaking as he cleaned Legolas's wounds. The wood-elf was worse off than the Lord of Rivendell.

When he finally finished with the two is was well after dark. He leant back and sighed sadly finally falling out of the healing mode he had slipped into. He shook slightly and closed his eyes, humming to himself to break the silence.

His eyes flew open when he heard a slight movement and latched onto his father.

The elf's blurry mind did not even realize the fact that he was not alone or had been cleaned up. All he noticed was the fact that his back hurt where he had been sliced by an orc a while ago. He managed to push himself into a sitting position and immediately glanced over at the other elf and he froze. His eyes were no better than his mind though, due to how far along he was in fading, and he did not recognize his son.

Aragorn frowned as he noticed a dark, protective aura suddenly engulf the cell. The dark, albeit slightly blurry look in the elf's eyes actually scared him, but he dared not move in fear of hurting his friend, and he just stared.

In the elf's mind all he saw was another human, he did not remember where he was, but he knew he was in a cell with Legolas and some man, and due to their current conditions, he did not think this to be a friend.

Aragorn was pinned against the wall in no time, although had he struggled it would be the other way around, the elf was a lot weaker than he had expected. The human did not struggle though he simply pulled one arm free and set it calmly on the elf's shoulder.

"Ada," he spoke quietly, "Shhh... _ha im_, Estel, _lle ná al mae_ ada_ kum_" he said softly. ((It (is) I, ..., you are not well ... lie down.))

Elrond immediately jerked back in shock and horror of his actions, trying to clear his eyes as the memories of what had happened bodded into his fuzzy mind.

Aragorn stepped forward and gently pulled his father back to the ground before he fell over.

The elf shook his head slightly, "Estel I'm sor-"

"Ada," Aragorn managed a smile and pulled his father into a careful hug, "don't say it, you have naught to be sorry for."

"I didn't even recognize you," his voice was quiet but still managed to sound forceful.

"That is not your fault ada, you know this. You should not make yourself feel guilty about things you have no control over."

Elrond just sighed.

Aragorn forced a small smile, "Now get some rest, we both know you need it."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn bit back a sigh, human trials seemed so different compared to the way the elves did it, and yet there were many similarities as well. The one on trial was judged, which was similar, but the main decision was made by a group of people that sat off to the side. The captains were usually among these people.

The man stared ahead of himself silently, trying desperately to hide his look of complete boredom. Another difference, human trials were so long and drawn out... who'd have guessed it? They took longer to judge someone than immortal beings... he rolled his eyes.

Teralin sat beside him, a serious look on his face.

Aragorn glanced at the 44-year-old captain and managed a slight smile, he knew the man was just as bored as he but he still managed to look interested. The ranger had a harder time doing so, he was tired and worried and already knew how this was going to end.

Just when he felt as though he was about to fall asleep the trial ended. Jerinon was free now and Aragorn was the first out of the room.

He first went back to his house and grabbed a couple extra pillows and a large, thick blanket and brought them back to the dungeon's.

He quickly lay them down and carefully moved Legolas onto it first then did the same with his father before folding the blanket over them and going off to speak to the Steward.

He quietly knocked on the man's door and waited a moment before he was called in.

Ecthelion glanced up from some paperwork he was doing and smiled when he saw the man, "Ah! Thorongil! Come in, what is it that you wish for?"

Denethor, the Steward's son, glanced up from where he had been helping his father, narrowing his eyes at the man before turning back to the papers.

Aragorn pulled his slightly exasperated gaze away from Denethor and shifted slightly, "Sire," he spoke slowly, "I have to speak to you about the two elves you have in the dungeon's."

Ecthelion frowned slightly, his eyes darkening, "What about them"

"Well, I know them sire... and I know they would not do what they have been charged for," he shifted uncomfortably, "I realise you can not simply let them go, but I ask that you allow me to at least house them."

Denethor's gaze shot up again and he glared darkly at the man, "You speak of nonsense! We can not release them from the dungeon's just because you know them _Captain_, without being locked in they could escape."

Aragorn had to force himself to keep from snapping at the man, he hadn't been himself lately and he had become less patient than he usually was, "Perhaps, but if they _are_ left in there they will _die_! They can not be kept in the dark surrounded by stone with no contact with nature."

Ecthelion's look had changed with this information and he looked more worried than anything else, "They will die? The guards are supposed to tell me if anything happens to the prisoners, they will be fine for now."

"I do not wish to argue with you," he said slowly, "but your guards have obviously not told you everything. When I went down yesterday they were fading."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: OKAY! So this is my rather pathetic excuss for a beginning! Whaddaya think? Lol. I hope you all enjoyed it so far. I'm kinda in the middle of making dinner as well (Please don't ask why I did this now, even I have no clue, lol) so this is gonna be quick. :)**

_**Kalayna - I'm glad you decided to review, no matter what may be going on with you computer and whatnot... Lol, I'm glad you enjoyed it though:) And I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**_

**_IwishChan - Yupses! There is a sequal! See? Points up lol :P I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!_**

_**Lynn-G - Lol, I'm glad you liked that bit, it was fun to write. :)**_

_**sielge - Lol, I don't know about 'let' :P lol, hope this came soon enough:P**_

**_marbienl - Lol! Luv your take on that first bit, made me laugh, but somehow I'm doubting he's afraid of Aragorn... :P. Lol, it's odd how you remember things like that even though you can sometimes forget what happened the week before... lol! The only odd thing I remember ever eating was my cat's food... :S Ugh... Ew... I can't understand who would go out just to eat bugs... that's rather nasty... XP... lol, (Locust maybe?) Lol, rambling is fun! Ranting is better :P Lol! Oh yes, that would have to be the ONLY place he could hide... and yeah, I think the smiley face would still attract a _small_ amount of attention... :P So glad you enjoyed it:) Hope you'll enjoy this one as well:)_**

_**Aranna Undomiel - Lol, so glad you enjoyed it! Hope this one will live up to your expectations:)**_

**_MicroChips - Lol! I do believe you were the only one who said they didn't understand what had happened... although part of me is guessing they just didn't say anything... :S... lol. EBIL DWARF! Happy Balrog! Huggles it ... ouch... XP flameage... XP IT BURNS! XP lol_**

**_grumpy - Cha! I miss him too... :( lol, but is all good, Huggles Aragorn lol_**

_**washow - Thank you! I'm glad it was believeable! It took a bit of thinking to figure that one out... I understand what you're saying though, that was a bit in which I thought I was lacking as well... I really should have put in more about what had happened... which is actually rather annoying because I had an idea about what to do about that and then I totally forgot... XP... I'm not pleased with myself for forgetting... XP But I'll try to work it into this one or something to help with that. Unfortunetly I may not be able to because it may seem kinda awkward but I'll see... Thank you for your input though! It was greatly appreciated! And sorry for rambling there for a second:P**_

**E.K.: Well! I hope you all enjoyed! Hope you all continued to review:)**

**Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	2. Chapter 2

(-)Chapter 2(-)

Ecthelion frowned in confusion at this new information, "Fading?"

"Ai, sorry, fading is..." he flinched and glanced to the ground, "Is basically the only natural way an elf can die."

Ecthelion looked terribly alarmed at this.

Denethor growled and rolled his eyes, "And what would you know about elves? He is playing you father," he sneered, "to get his way. He knows not what he speaks of!"

That was it, Aragorn snapped, glaring full-out at the man in a way he had not done in years he sneered right back at him, "Then your memory fails you _sire_ for I had indeed arrived with elves and these two were among them! I would not have you attempt to destroy my honour! I would not 'play' the Steward of Gondor and I do not do this for myself! I do it for the well-being of my fa-friends! They have not been proven guilty and I know they will not as well! If that is was it takes I will go out there _right now_ and prove their innocence! I would not expect _you_, though, to understand why I do this because you have little love in your heart! One look at a person and you can say you do not like them! Is that not what you did with me? The day I came here to speak with your father you stood there glaring at me and for naught! I did not come here to argue with you Denethor, I came to speak with the Steward, I will abide by what he decides and _only_ by what he decides. If you have a problem with this then so be it but I care not!"

The ranger stopped suddenly, looking shocked by his own outburst and simply stood there, shaking.

"I... Lord Ecthelion please, forgive me," he gasped, "I have not been myself, I will leave if you wish it."

Ecthelion simply shook his head, "Nay, all is well Thorongil," he looked down at the shaking human sadly, "I have seen the changes in you Thorongil. You have been working much too hard in the last four years. You need a break. If it is what you wish, I will go down with you and if you can find one piece of evidence towards their innocence, you may house them."

Aragorn glanced up at him hopefully.

Denethor growled, "Father! Have you not heard what he has said to me? How can you allow him to say these things to me?"

"Because he has a point!"

The younger man froze in shock.

"I really do hate to say this, but you have to stop judging people so rashly, Gondor does not need a steward that judges people unfairly!" he sighed, "I am sorry, but it has to be said my son, I will be back soon, take a break and think on what both I and Thorongil have said."

With that he left and with a sad glance at the man behind him he quickly followed the Steward.

The two reached the gates in no time and rode out to where the two children had been found dead and the elves had been caught.

Aragorn immediately stopped them and dropped from his horse.

Ecthelion watched the man from where he had been asked to stop, he had never actually watched the man at work and he had to admit it was quite interesting.

Aragorn scouted the ground, inch by inch, looking for something, _anything_ that could be counted in their favour. He paused and nodded triumphantly, holding a small, blood-spattered brooch.

"Lord Ecthelion?" he spoke suddenly.

"Aye?"

Aragorn simply walked over and showed him the brooch, "Will this work well enough?"

"It could belong to anyone," he said slowly.

"Perhaps," Aragorn nodded, "but look, this is not an elven brooch, see here? The writing is Dwarven, the blond elf, he is a wood-elf, from Mirkwood, they are not on good terms with the dwarves for... various reasons, he would not own a dwarven brooch, the other elf is from Rivendell, he does not have one like this, I would know if he did, and he had his still anyway. It does not belong to either of them, and from the looks of the tracks here, it was dropped when the man that did this captured the children."

"How do you know it was a human?"

"There is my second piece of evidence, the tracks here are much too deep to be elven, they would have been much more shallow than these. But at the same time they are too light to be dwarven, their's would be much deeper. They aren't orcish. There would have been more of them, they wouldn't dare come this close to Minas Tirith, they would have been seen, and the boots are most definately human, orcs are heavier as well. And I do believe it's safe to say it wasn't a hobbit," he managed a slight smile.

"Indeed," the Steward looked impressed, "aye, that is plenty of evidence for me. More than enough. Unfortunetly I do not believe it will stand alone in a trial."

Aragorn nodded, "I'd like to know, if it is okay, what it was the children were killed with..."

Ecthelion frowned slightly and nodded, "It was with a short sword."

"Indeed? Did they not even check the elves weapons?"

"I would think they did... but they may not have realized what they were killed with, they may not have thought of it."

"Right... but you see, they don't carry short swords. They have bows, the one from Rivendell carries a longer, elven sword while the other has two blades, not quite as long as a short sword and thinner. They had the normal hunting knives I'm sure but no short sword, and there obviously isn't one here either."

Ecthelion's frown deepened, "I see... you have plenty of evidence here, do you wish to head back now?"

Aragorn forced a smiled and nodded, "Of cour-" he cut himself off and frowned, flipping over the brooch he glanced up at the Steward a wry look on his face, "this man was not too bright, his name in engraved on the back of this."

Ecthelion accepted it when it was handed to him and nodded, "I know this man, I will bring him in and question him. If we can get him to confess the elves are free to go."

Aragorn nodded, forcing yet another smile, though he was greatly relieved.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn quietly opened the cell door and knelt next to his father.

Elrond shifted and woke slowly as he felt his son's presence next to him.

Aragorn helped the elf sit up and managed a small smile, "Come, we are going back to my house."

Elrond frowned, "We? We are not allowed to leave Estel, you know this."

"But you are allowed, I've been given permission by the Steward to take you under my watch."

"You are going to be watching us?" Came a very quiet, weak, yet somehow amused voice.

Aragorn jumped slightly and forced a smile for his friend, "Yes Legolas, now come, the sooner we get you out of here the better."

The human helped his father to his feet and turned back to Legolas, who looked as though he fully expected to walk as well. Aragorn simply pushed the blanket back over him and lifted the elf off the ground.

Legolas blinked in shock before squirming weakly, "Strider... put me down."

"You'd end up hurting yourself if I did."

Legolas smirked weakly, "Dirty human..."

Aragorn just glanced down at him and sighed before kicking open the cell door which had swung shut and walking down the hall and carefully climbing the stairs.

Elrond followed him silently, carrying the pillows his son had forgotten, frowning. Something was very wrong with him, now that his sight was returning to normal he could suddenly see the fatigue in his sons very stance. He looked, the elf flinched, old. He quietly took in his son's slumped shoulders, the way he dragged his feet and even his eyes seemed aged and tired.

Aragorn opened the door and handed the guards the key back, they simply nodded, already knowing he had permission to take the elves.

Legolas had gone quiet and hadn't said anything since the man's failure to reply to him in the cell, he as well had noticed something was wrong.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Teralin frowned as he watched his friend leave the citadel and glanced over at where Ecthelion was and quickly ran over to speak to him. He simply couldn't believe they had taken Thorongil's father and friend as prisoners, he knew there was no way they were the ones that killed the children.

"Lord Ecthelion?"

The Steward paused and turned, "Yes Teralin?

"You believed those two elves to be the murderers of the children?" he couldn't keep the shock out of his voice.

"I did, but I don't anymore."

Teralin looked relieved, "But you will still have a trial?"

"Unless I can find the real murderer and get him to confess."

"Sire... I think you may want to know..." he paused, "those two elves? There is no reason for them to attack us. I know them as well, from a few years ago, when we went missing for a while because he was poisoned."

"Indeed? Perhaps you will tell me who they are? Thorongil never mentioned their names."

Teralin nodded slightly, "Well... they are... the blond one? His name is Legolas... he is... the Prince of Mirkwood, and the other-"

"The Prince?" the Steward's eyes widened slightly, this could be trouble, if word got back to Mirkwood that their Prince had been captured by Gondor they could have a war on their hands.

"Yes sire... the other is Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

Ecthelion cursed himself quietly, "Ai..."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Elrond had opened the door of his son's house. It was not the same one the man had last time they were here. He had been moved up to the sixth level so it was easy to reach from the citadel.

Aragorn went straight in to lie the elf on the small bed in the second room.

Legolas stared at him a moment, glanced behind him at Elrond before turning back to his friend, "Strider... what's wrong?"

Aragorn shook his head, "Nothing is wrong Legolas."

"Something is wrong Estel," Elrond spoke, frowning, "you look unwell."

"I'm fi-ne," he faltered slightly as he realised it really wasn't true.

Elrond just stared at him, the look he gave his son clearly saying he wasn't willing to play this game with him.

"I'm tired," he said quietly, "that's all."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hola:) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And I hope didn't TAKE OUT THE PUNCTUATION THIS TIME! ...if you haven't noticed that has been driving me insane... XP Lol :P**

_**Gwenenth - Lol, I'm glad you liked the beginning... Lol, and about the previous stories? This is the 8th in a series Lol, (Of which the first few are terrible... XP) lol, but it can stand on its own. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Kalayna - Lol, trouble follows Aragorn and Legolas, poor Elrond just got dragged into it. :P I pity him... I really do...**_

**_(Elrond: from somewhere in the background I do not need pity..._**

_**Aragorn: Of course not... just medical attention...) lol hope you enjoyed:P**_

_**sielge - Lol, Legolas and Aragorn together is bad enough, we're lucky I didn't throw the twins in there... THAT could be disasterous... Meh... Hope you liked it!**_

**_IwishChan - Lol, poor Elrond and Legolas... nods lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning! Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations:)_**

**_MicroChips - ... Farmers do wild things with animals and trees... Oo... DON'T FEED ECTHELION TO A BALROG! I need him... and he'll give... uhm... (Oh what the heck) Bob indigestion. nods oh yes... Lol, OO... uhm... yeah... sure... send the valar into the void... good luck with that! Something tells me you'll need it:P_**

_**Aranna Undomiel - Lol, yeah, the beginning was a bit abrupt but... meh, Lol, just sleep in school! Be aware, though, if caught... you'll be made fun of... by your teacher... XP Lol glad you liked it:)**_

**_grumpy - Glad you liked the beginning! And Elrond and Legolas in Gondor? It hasn't really been mentioned but it's really no big deal, they had just come to visit Aragorn. Shrugs :)_**

_**Sunnflowers - HI! AGAIN! So glad you came back to review:) Lol, I think that meant you like it? Lol, hope you liked the second chapter:) :)**_

**_marbienl - Stray chickens at your school? Oo... ish very confused o...k... oO ... As for how Elrond and Legolas landed in this mess? It's Legolas! Elrond's just an unfortunate that got dragged in behind him... :P lol, cha, if it was Denethor they'd be in quite a bit of trouble... or... well... I mean... they are but... they'd be... in more... -.- lol, oh... DON'T make their lives miserable... ah... well... I wont kill them:P yes yes... poor elves... :) Hope you enjoyed:)_**

**E.K.: OKAY! There :) Hope you all continue to RR :) Namarie! And remember! FARMERS DO WILD THINGS TO ANIMALS AND TREES! (-Socials teacher who has a bad habit of making things come out SO wrong...)**

_Elenmeoi_


	3. Chapter 3

(-)Chapter 3(-)

Aragorn lay completely still, staring at the ceiling. He hated this. Everything right now seemed so messed up. It was terribly confusing and he was still very mad at himself for snapping at Denethor the way that he had.

He had seen the look in his father's and friend's eyes. They were worried, terribly so, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to confide in them.

He sighed and shook his head, he'd tell them everything in the morning, he knew he needed to tell someone. He sighed again, turned over on the large couch and fell asleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

He was startled awake by a weight being dropped on his chest and automatically rolled off the couch and slid a knife that had been hidden under his pillow out and nearly threw it at his friend.

Legolas had been shocked by the reaction and had dropped behind the couch and slowly peaked out from behind it warily, "Strider?"

Aragorn groaned slightly and dropped the blade.

The orange tabby that had been dropped on his chest sat on the floor, staring at him.

Legolas smiled weakly when he realised his friend was fully awake again, "Sorry Strider... where'd the cat come from?"

Aragorn blinked tiredly and shook his head, "Dunno... was here when I moved here an' refused to leave..." he muttered blearily.

"Oh..."

Aragorn blinked suddenly, "Should you be up?"

Legolas smiled, "I feel much better now that I'm out of that cave."

"It was not a cave Legolas and it was no different than your father's dungeon's."

"There is a big difference," the elf stated, refusing to allow the human to tell him that any part of his home was like a cave, he grinned.

"Whatever," Aragorn pulled himself to his feet.

Elrond frowned at him as he came out of the room he'd been forced once again to take, "Estel... please," he was near begging now, "tell us what's wrong."

Aragorn sighed and he sat on the couch again, "Too much to tell ada," he glanced up and met with two sets of very worried eyes.

Elrond sat down next to his son and stared at him silently for a moment, "Estel you know you can tell me anything."

Aragorn shifted and glanced at him, "It is very difficult... here..." he shook his head, "I just can not do this. I can't stand being trapped here for so long. I can't... stand being so far away from my friend's and family."

Elrond and Legolas both stared at him sadly.

"Estel..." Elrond paused to catch his attention, "maybe you should leave here ion-nin. It is not doing you any good."

Aragorn sighed, "I can not just leave. I can't leave..."

"I understand how you feel Strider," Legolas spoke up quietly, "it's difficult to leave, well... I don't really know what to call it for you, but Gondor is in perfectly capable hands, you know this, and it is not your time yet."

Aragorn looked up at him sharply, the emotion he'd shown suddenly hidden again to show only his anger, "I know it is not my time Legolas. I am not a ruler! I am not going to take the throne, I can't."

He stood up then and left the two, deep down he was not arguing with his friend but himself, after the many times he'd caught himself thinking on how to improve things he'd been panicking. He did not want this and yet he seemed to accept it. It was so confusing.

Legolas flinched when he heard the door slam and his shoulder's slumped as he glanced over at the elven lord, "Why did I have to speak?"

Elrond shook his head, "Nay Legolas, do not blame yourself, if you hadn't said it I probably would have. He is not angry at you, you need not worry."

Legolas just sighed.

Aragorn winced as he leant against the door-Why can't I keep my anger under control-

He quickly changed and was out again in no time. He came up behind the two elves and pulled himself up to sit on the back of the couch.

"Legolas?" he spoke uncertainly, "I'm sorry I spoke to you that way mellon-nin, I seem to be doing that a lot lately... forgive a confused human for his bad temper," he managed a slight smile.

Legolas shook his head, "There is naught to forgive mellon-nin, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Nay! No Legolas," Aragorn shook his head vigorously, "I'd rather have you speak your mind my friend, what you had said was... well... it was right."

Elrond glanced up in shock.

"It is not my time, admittedly I wish it would never be my time but... I have caught myself thinking about it more and more often. My mind has accepted the fact while my heart still can't."

He blinked in surprise as he was pulled off the back of the couch and hugged tightly by the two.

He smiled, though a very small one, it was the first genuine one in years. It simply felt good to have someone there that he could speak to again.

"_Hannon lle, yúyo lle_," he muttered. ((Thank you, both (of) you))

"_Im valimo na ea sinome _ion-nin." ((I (am) happy to be here))

"_Os im _mellon-nin." ((As (am) I))

Aragorn sighed as he suddenly remembered something and stood swiftly, "_Im edrein tirith si aur_,_ lle garo na teli na nin_, _lle ná al na us-nin hen_." ((I (am) border guard today, you have to come with me, you are not to leave my sight))

"_Tana mae_,_ e-lhoeb gwelw tath na maer anim ar _Legolas," Elrond nodded. ((That (is) well, the fresh air will be good for me and...))

"_Im harthad ilya mae sina lü_," Aragorn grumbled and sighed again. ((I hope all is well this time))

"_Im estel ha osto-mae_," Legolas muttered, watching his friend get ready to gather the men. ((I hope it as well))

"_Teli san_,_ umin iest na telwa_," he sighed, but managed a slight smile as he turned, just speaking the elvish language helped calm him, "_Im na omenta o _Ecthelion_ thegra_. _Lle tath baur lya sigyl_." ((Come then, I do not wish to (be) late, I (am) to meet with ... first. You will need your daggers))

The other two elves just nodded.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ecthelion nodded slowly at the request, he knew it had to be given so he turned to the nearest guard, "Go find the elves sword and the two knives," he turned back, "these I will give you."

Aragorn nodded, "I thank you sire, and I must apologise for any inconvenience I have caused during this."

"Nonsence," the man waved off the apology with a smile, "you a good man Thorongil and you do not ask for much. Besides, after all you had shown me I do not believe it to be these two either, but we are having trouble finding the man who did it, or who we believe to have done it."

Aragorn nodded.

Legolas smiled, "We thank you greatly Lord Ecthelion, for allowing us to leave the dungeon's and stay with my... our friend," he glanced slightly uncertainly at Elrond.

The other elf just nodded.

Aragorn glanced over at Legolas and couldn't help the slight smirk that crossed over his face, "_I-sinome Im nauth-lle kil-hana fela_!" ((And here I thought you see it (as a) cave))

"_Telcontar_! _Gwilb_!" Legolas quieted him nervously. ((Strider! Quiet!))

"_Sïdh_ mellon-nin! _Hono ista lau edhellen_," he chuckled slightly. ((Peace...! He know(s) no elvish))

Legolas mock glared at him, "_Lle ná balk adan_, Thorongil." ((You are a cruel man))

Aragorn just smirked, "_Lle kwed_." (((So) you say))

Legolas rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly, "You are impossible!"

"This you have said as well many times over," he sounded rather amused.

Ecthelion stood in quiet shock, did the Captain seem happy again? He shook his head slowly.

"If you do not mind Thorongil, I would speak to these two a moment."

Aragorn froze and nodded, immediately shutting his emotions off again and slipping outside.

Ecthelion turned to the two elves and sighed, "I am terribly sorry for this, I truly wish to just allow you to leave but it is not my call only, unless we can find who really did this I can not allow you to leave."

Elrond shook his head, "Nay, be not sorry, we understand perfectly Lord Ecthelion, and we do not hold it against you."

The man looked relieved, "There are no grudges between our realms?"

Legolas blinked, wondering how this man knew who they were exactly, they had their names given, yes, perhaps it would be obvious as to who Elrond was but he?

Elrond smiled slightly and shook his head, "There are none."

Legolas shook his head as well, "You are only protecting your people," he lowered his voice in a slightly ironic tone, "_Im estel adar lym ha sina bad_." ((I hope father sees it this way))

Elrond chuckled slightly, "It will be fine Legolas, now, surely you know it is not polite to speak in unknown languages in front of others?"

Legolas smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Ecthelion laughed, "It is no problem, it is a beautiful language and it is nice to listen to."

Legolas bit back a slight snicker-I'm sure he'd think that if he knew what I had said.-

Elrond smiled, "Is there anything you wish of us before we leave with... Thorongil?"

"Nay, there is naught that I wish from you as of now, I thank you for the offer," he smiled, "I wish simply that you look out for Captain Thorongil, that had been the first time I had seen him happy in the last four years... watch him for us, we all worry over him."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Heylo:) How beez you all?**

**Ranger Side: We hope you enjoyed the chapter, we had meant to post it earlier today but hotmail wasn't working for some reason and we couldn't get into our reviews for replies, luckily it's working again now. :) The replies may be short but we're kinda bored right now and any second now, I swear, we'll all just fall off the chair and start driving the little evil ones insane until they try to kill us again...**

**Elf Side: ... Sure... anyhow, here are the replies...**

**_IwishChan - I'm glad you're enjoying it:) hope this one turned out well too:P Of course Ecthelion realized his mistake! If he didn't I'd have to kill him... obvious threat (Ecthelion whimpers) Lol, I'm glad you're looking forward to it!_**

_**MicroChips - Lol! I'm sure he'd appreciate it though! And good luck finding people willing to basically throw the Valar into The Void... lol, some part of me thinks Denethor would cause more indigestion than Ecthelion would... XP lol. Thankies. :P**_

_**Kalayna - Yeah, it could be a problem! Luckily Elrond and Legolas are so understanding... Lol. Thank ya:)**_

**_Aranna Undomiel - Lol, poor Estel... never gets a break. :) Attempted innocence XP colds are not fun... they ish ebil... XP_**

_**pippin the hobbit elf - Lol, yesh... fear him... XP lol, I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job, 't is highly appreciated:)**_

**_Lyn - I'm glad you seemed to have liked it! But everything other than the first word I didn't really understand... Oo... lol Am rather confused_**

_**Angel of Imladris - lol, glad you liked it! Hope you liked this one as well! Hope it didn't take too long to get up:)**_

_**Strider of the North - I'm glad you're enjoying it! Lol, you're English is good:) lol, and thank you for the compliment:)**_

**_marbienl - Hiz:) Yeah really... lol, diplomatic immunity... 't would come in handy for them right about now:P Lol, it's what they do, they're good at worrying... :P Lol, forensic investigator... somehow I'm not sure he'd know exactly what to do with pavement... :P lol. Oh yes, all blame the woodelf! It simplifies things nods lol. There are seriously chickens in your school? Oo... I can't get over that... it's actually kinda creepy... lol, yes... chicken soup... it's so untrustable... Lol, guess what I have to make for dinner tonight! XP lol, don't apologize for rambling! Rambling is fun:)_**

_**discombobulatedcheezeNUSH - Lol, I'm glad you liked it:) Hope you enjoyed the chapter:)**_

**_grumpy - Lol, you seem so sure he's going to leave after this! Shifty eyes Lol, hope you enjoyed the chapter:)_**

**E.K.: WELL! I wanna get this up right away... so I hope you all enjoyed it:) Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	4. Chapter 4

(-)Chapter 4(-)

Elrond's eyes widened slightly at this news, "Four years? I knew there was something wrong but I had not realised it was that serious!" he shook his head, "stubborn human child... he's become much to good at hiding his emotions! Come now Legolas, I wish to speak with him, if we are dismissed?"

"Of course! Go then," Ecthelion nodded.

As soon as the door closed the man frowned, "Is it just me or is there something they're hiding?"

"Of course they are hiding something," Denethor muttered, walking up to his father from where he had stood at the back of the room.

Ecthelion glanced sharply over at his son, "Nothing in a bad way," he said, sounding slightly annoyed before shaking his head, "twice have they stumbled over their words... Thorongil had almost said 'father' instead of 'friends' during his rant at you, and just now Prince Legolas had nearly said _my_ friend instead of _our_... and Lord Elrond had said 'stubborn human child'... surely a friend does not call his friend a child?" the human frowned, "Do you think it possible Lord Elrond is his father is some such way? He does seem more elvish than human at most times..."

"I would not doubt that he has their blood, he is too arrogant... and seems so sure of himself," the young Steward-to-be growled.

Ecthelion stared at him a moment angrily, "I have had enough of this Denethor. You _must_ stop judging people in this way and looking for reasons to hate them. Thorongil is neither of those and I think he worries you. You can not stand having another better than you in nigh all that you do."

The man's eyes flashed, "He does not worry me in the least."

A knock at the door interupted them.

"Enter."

The large doors were pushed up and Teralin entered slowly, "Lord Ecthelion."

"Captain Teralin? What brings you here?"

"I simply need to be sure you will not need me, for if I have your consent I wish to join Captain Thorongil this time."

"Nay, you will not be needed, go with your friend," he smiled, "I think the more friends... and family... he has with him right now will do him good."

Teralin blinked and nodded slowly, "I thank you," he muttered before closing the doors behind him and fleeing down the halls in order to catch up with the other man.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn glanced over at the two elves beside him, "What brought you two here together in the first place?"

Elrond arched one eyebrow, "To see you again."

"Silly human," Legolas snickered, "why else would we be here."

Aragorn just glared at them.

Elrond smiled, "I stopped in Mirkwood for a while after some... difficulties... and Legolas insisted upon joining me when he discovered where I was headed."

Legolas shrugged, "He should have known better than to get anywhere near me what with where he was headed."

Elrond nodded, "I should have..."

Aragorn shook his head slightly and spun as he heard his name being called, "Teralin?"

"Thorongil," he smiled slightly, "I'm coming with you today if you don't mind."

"Of course not Teralin, it will be nice to have you along."

Legolas smiled brightly at the man, "Mae govannen Teralin!"

The man smiled, "Well met to you as well Legolas! It has been far too long."

Elrond nodded to the man, "Teralin," he smiled, "you have been well?"

"Well enough," he chuckled.

The elven lord nodded, smiling again.

Aragorn glanced at them a moment, "I'll be right back, I need to get your horses."

The two nodded.

"Indeed, why do you not come with us, I'll need to get mine as well."

Aragorn nodded, "Aye, come then," he shook his head slightly.

Within moments they were ready to go, the four horses simply wanting to run but being unable to do so in the city.

The men were already gathered when they reached them and Aragorn had given them a quick apology for being late.

The men just smiled, nodded and mounted, ready to ride out and start their job.

Aragorn lead them out and the day went by rather uneventfully, well... at least until just before sundown, when they were supposed to head back.

Just as they turned to head back to the city a group of seven wargs that seemed to come out of nowhere attacked them.

Legolas shifted slightly nervously as the creatures approached, a while ago he would have had his bow out by now and without it he wasn't entirely sure how to start, he was unused to waiting.

Aragorn sat, perfectly balanced with his sword out to the side slightly. His father in the same position.

Legolas had no more time to look though for by then the creatures were upon them.

Legolas was the second of the four to be knocked off his horse by a large warg who had swiped him right off the creatures back.

Teralin had already been on the ground.

Aragorn jumped off his horse as soon as he noticed what had happened to his friend. He carefully pulled the dazed elf to his feet and in half a moment they were both fighting again, falling back to back.

Both of them moved sluggishly, Aragorn from his weariness, Legolas from the lingering effects of the fading he had fought out of.

Soon enough it was down to one last warg, the largest in the group, any man that advanced on it was quickly thrown back.

Legolas threw one of his blades at it, but the creature had seen the movement and moved just enough to keep it from killing it. The blade imbedded itself in the wargs shoulder and the creature snarled, advancing quickly on the two.

The elf growled in annoyance and the two just barely ducked the creature as if pounced at them.

Aragorn managed to slice it's side but not deep enough to stop the thing.

It wheeled around and came back at them, this time managing to hit them bothjas it passed.

Elrond growled and grabbed a bow and two arrows from the man standing next to him and noched it, watching the creature carefully.

Aragorn caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and stood, the second the creature came to attack them again, angered by the wounds the two beings had inflicted upon it, the man pushed his sword into its side, jumping to the side at the last second.

The creature howled in pain and slowed.

The second it paused the elven lord released the first arrow and shot the second immediately after.

The two arrows hit the creature, one in the neck and one in the eye.

Aragorn panted slightly, his weariness mixed with this rather drawn out battle had taken its toll on him and he slumped back to the ground, sitting back to back with Legolas.

Everything was silent a moment as Elrond handed the bow back to the man and was quickly grabbed from either side by the men who had finally come out of their shock at what had happened.

During the last little battle many of the men had gone in to help their captain and had been thrown back by the angered warg. Altogether though there were not that many men, only 15 had come. Including Aragorn, the two elves and the second captain.

Aragorn and Legolas both sat there, the blood running down their sides where the creature had scratched them both at the same time.

They were silent a moment before glancing over their shoulders at each other and smirked slightly. After a moment they were both laughing, leaning against each other in weariness and to keep from falling over as they laughed.

Elrond blinked but didn't move, knowing full well the men holding him wouldn't let him go. He couldn't help but be slightly amused at the number of men holding him back. Seven of them were surrounding him.

Though the men wouldn't admit it they were partially afraid of the elf, especially after seeing him fight, he had been the only being to come out of this unscathed.

Teralin shook his head in shock, forcing it back for long enough to make sure no one was seriously injured before staring at the two laughing friends in front of them.

The two finally managed to get their laughter out of control.

"_Thorongil_," he joked, "what were we laughing about?"

"About the fact that something like this happens every time we're together! That's what I'm laughing about anyhow," he grinned, "or to me at least..."

Legolas snickered.

"Oh be quiet."

"Make me," the elf smirked.

Aragorn eyed him then sighed, "I'm too tired to make you elf," he half joked.

The human glanced over at the group and after blinked started sniggering again, "Come now! Let him go," he laughed.

The men slowly allowed the other elf to go.

Elrond rolled his eyes slightly and made his way over to his son and Legolas, "You two are okay? You took a rather heavy hit there..." he turned and stared at Aragorn, "that was a foolish move Estel..."

The human smiled innocently, "But it worked didn't it?"

The elf gave his son that which the man and the twins had creatively dubbed 'the look'.

Aragorn shifted and stared up at his father wide-eyed, making the most sorry expression possible for a guilty human. Which is apparently fairly good.

Elrond sighed, "Please don't do that again."

Aragorn smiled, "Of course not! What do you take me for?"

"A very stubborn, dirty human!" Legolas grinned.

Aragorn snorted, "Prissy elf."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hilo! hides I'm sorry it took so long! I ish sick... I was away Wednesday and I was pretty bad yesterday and forgot... XP so here it is! XP I don't wanna take a lot of time though so I'll do reviews and go. Hope you all enjoyed:)**

_**Deana - Sorry it took so long! XP I'm glad ya' like:)**_

_**sielge - Cha, poor Estel:) Hope you enjoyed it!**_

**_IwishChan - Lol, fun much:P confusing peoplez is fun... evil grin_**

_**Bubble-Sheep - Really? I didn't get any reviews from you... O.O... meh, thanks tho:) I'm glad you're enjoying it:)**_

**_Kalayna - Lol, and yeah, about the names, but with my odd little take on it Aragorn kinda introduced himself as Strider and it always seems to me that a person will always call you by the name you first introduce yourself by. Shrugs :) I love Elvish too, it really is a beautiful language :)_**

**_MicroChips - O.o... Ish cunfuzled... and is loving the idea of hardhats at the moment XP_**

_**grumpy - Yupses, 't is a very good thing... :)**_

_**Aranna Undomiel - Cha! Friends are great, they don't even have to say anything to make ya' feel better. :) Or to annoy you for that matter... :P Lol, somehow I doubt many would mind if Denethor were punched as well... :P**_

**_marbienl - It's mostly Sindarin, but when I can't find the word I'm looking for in Sindarin I kinda compromise and use Quenyan... XP lol. Yesh, Ecthelion was nice... Denethor was ebil... XP. Your chicken story suddenly scares me... O.O... Is in fear :P is slightly weird... lol, I'm sure Thranduil's reaction would be very worth seeing! But he wont be shown in this one, probably in the next though, that could be fun... :P_**

**E.K.: Okay then! Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	5. Chapter 5

(-)Chapter 5(-)

Aragorn slowly knocked on the door, the Steward had called for him and so here he was, back in the citadel.

"Come in!"

Aragorn opened the door and cocked his head to the side slightly, "You called for me?"

"Ah yes, Thorongil, that I did," he smiled, "we have good news for you."

Denethor glanced up and, for the first time Aragorn had ever noticed, the judgment seemed almost gone from his eyes and he stared at the other man with a slight curiosity.

Aragorn smiled at him slightly nervously.

The younger man made a slight smile, "We have caught the man who killed the children. It didn't even take long to get him to admit to it."

Aragorn's eyes widened hopefully, "Then my a- friends are free?"

Ecthelion frowned slightly at the mix-up.

Denethor didn't even seem to notice and nodded, "They are free to go."

Aragorn smiled brightly, "Thank you both so much!"

Even Denethor couldn't help but smile at the other man's unusual happyness.

Ecthelion nodded and stood, "May I speak to you a moment?"

Aragorn nodded, immediately fixing his slight outburst and pulling the mask over again.

Ecthelion lead the other man into an adjoining room and closed the door behind them, "Thorongil... I must thank you, it was only with your help that I was able to have my son finally look at things in a different light."

"Me? I did naught sire."

"Ah but you did. He finally realised after your outburst and a couple of words the two of us shared that he would not make a good leader the way he was acting. He only wants the best for Gondor and has realised this means changing his attitude."

Aragorn nodded slightly, "Is this what you wished to tell me?"

"Partially," Ecthelion said slowly, "I also wish to know this... who is Lord Elrond to you?"

Aragorn frowned, "To me? I have told you, he is a friend."

The Steward frowned, "You have slipped one too many times in saying that Thorongil and I do not appreciate being lied to, but it is your personal business so I will not pry, but tell me this... is he somehow your father?"

Aragorn blinked in shock, "I..." he sighed, "aye... he is."

"So, you were not an orphan as you told everyone?" the Steward was not angry, more amused really.

"Nay," Aragorn blinked in shock, "I was... you... think he was my... nay, he adopted me as a child... the only reason I felt I should keep it secret is... well I... some men do not accept the elves... or any that live with them. Though it pained me to hide this it was for both of our safety."

Ecthelion sighed slightly, "Aye, I know, I understand," he chuckled slightly, "I was almost convinced he was your real father. You are so like an elf sometimes."

Aragorn chuckled, "A great compliment I will take this as."

"And that it is," the man smiled, "now, surely you wish to tell them your good news? And do not worry, if it is what you wish your secret is safe. From everyone."

Aragorn smiled, "Thank you sire."

The man was allowed out but just before he left the main doors he heard someone following him and turned with a slight frown, a moment later Denethor rounded the corner and paused slightly when he noticed the other staring at him.

The future steward shifted and walked over to the man, "Thorongil," he said slowly, "I must apologize to you. I have been cruel to you for many years. You are a good man, I wish I had seen what my father had. Please accept my apology... and my friendship, though it be late."

"Accepted readily," Aragorn nodded, smiling slightly, "and your friendship will be highly valued."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn smiled as he joined Teralin and the two elves outside.

"Good news I take it?" Teralin laughed.

Aragorn nodded, "Aye, indeed it was, they caught the man who did it. He confessed, you are both free to go."

Relief flashed over the two elves faces.

Legolas smiled, "Great! So, now that we are free, what say you we go do something interesting?"

Aragorn half laughed half groaned, "Is this going to end in further injury?"

The archer attempted to look innocent, "Of course not!"

"No one will be hung from trees or end up in the middle of a lake?"

"There is a lake near here?"

"...There is a pond leading off the Anduin we can go if that is what you wish. But I am serious if anyone comes out of this half-drowned you will not think it funny."

The elf just grinned.

Teralin laughed at the look, "Somehow I doubt that anyone will come out of this _not_ half-drowned."

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "I must agree with you there... but if that is what we are doing let us go now."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn grumbled to himself as he waded out of the water, he should have known better than to trust the elf near water.

Legolas was just grinning, he'd managed to throw his friend off a large stone that over hung the deepest parts of the pond. The human hadn't dared go anywhere near the water so after a while when Legolas had realised this he just picked the man right off his feet and thrown him over.

He was obviously displeased.

Aragorn walked right up to the elf and stared at him a moment, "You... are a cruel elf Legolas," he grumbled then smirked slightly, "and as you said... I'm a cruel human," with that he shoved the elf off the edge of the rock and into the water.

The elf came up sputtering slightly, he'd expected the human to try to push him off but he didn't think he'd manage to succeed.

Aragorn smirked when he saw the shocked look the elf was giving him, "Never underestimate the cruel human."

Elrond chuckled slightly at their antics and glanced over at Teralin who was trying his best to keep from laughing.

Aragorn glanced back at him father and turned back to Legolas, "He's laughing at us you know. It can't be left unpunished."

The two dripping beings then made their way over to the elf and the three stared at each other a moment before the other two jumped on the elven lord.

Elrond's eyes widened, -Okay _that _I had not expected.-

Aragorn jumped back and the two grabbed the elf and pulled him to his feet then started pulling him back towards the rock.

Once they got there though the elf simply dug his feet in and refused to move, a slight smirk on his face.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "You're not even going to let us have proper retaliation?"

Elrond smirked again, "Nay," with that he ducked down causing the two to stumbled forwards slightly, then jumped to his feet and shoved them both off the edge.

The two resurfaced, gasping slightly.

"Ada!"

Legolas just blinked.

"You should have known better," the elf laughed, "living with the twins this long will teach you many things."

Aragorn snorted, "Indeed..."

The two swam to the edge and laughed slightly.

Aragorn sighed and sat down in the grass, staring in the direction he knew Imladris was yetbeing able to see little other than Mt. Mindolluin. He shook his head and glanced over at the only dry being in the area.

He stood and went to sit on the edge of the stone, keeping his ears open and listening very closely for any footsteps, knowing Legolas probably wouldn't be able to ignore this. To anyone else he looked quite at ease.

He knew when Legolas was coming from the exasperated sigh from his father and listening for the elf's very breathing waited for him to come near. As soon as he was close he turned and stared at the elf.

Legolas just smiled innocently, wondering vaguely how he had been heard coming. Instead he just sat next to the man.

A while later Teralin joined the two. Elrond stayed where he was, knowing full well what his son was planning and not wanting to get any more wet from the splash he was sure would happen any second now.

The three sat silent for a moment, Aragorn watched the other man out of the corner of his eye and the second he knew he wasn't being watched he reached out and shoved the man off the rock.

Legolas laughed at the shocked look on the now wet human's face.

Aragorn stood and smirked, "There, now it's fair," he joked, "we didn't want to leave you out Teralin!"

Teralin glared at them good-naturedly, "I'm sure you didn't. You weren't just bored?"

Just as Aragorn went to retaliate the noise of an approaching horse reached his ears and he frowned, they had come here on foot, after all the pond was only a fifteen minute walk from the city.

Aragorn and the two elves turned to stare in that direction.

Teralin attempted to pull himself up onto the rock but it was slippery from all the water and he ended up slipping back down and creating quite the splash just as the rider entered the area.

"Lord Ecthelion?" Aragorn blinked in surprise, "what brings you here?"

"Well," the man started slowly, "the man we had caught is insisting he didn't do it again, which means... these two are going to have to come to the trial anyhow. They are no longer in the clear..."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: HELLO:) How's everyone? Good? I hope... :) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and if anyone's crazy enough to ceck it out, I have a horrible short story (Ignore it...) and a bunch of poems I've done on fictionpress. But yeah... XP**

_**Kalayna - Cha:) I'm glad you're enjoying it! And I think you might have said that before! Lol but they are :) :)**_

_**IwishChan - Lol, it's cute. :) Hope you enjoyed:)**_

_**sielge - Maybe... maybe not... XP lol I wont say... XP**_

_**Bubble-Sheep - So glad you're still enjoying it:) And it only has seven chapters so... two more to go...**_

_**marbienl - :) I like Ecthelion too, to bad Denethor wasn't more like his father... XP lol, oh yes, and it's so much easier to just blame all the trouble on one person. :). Lol, thanx for the idea! I like it! Will make an interesting tale at one point perhaps:) lol Thanks and I am! For now... colds are evil... at least mine are... the second I think it's getting better it gets worse again... XP**_

**_MicroCHips - ... what secret? Ish cunfuzled I've been trying to figure that out since I got your review and it's driving me insane... or was it just an empty threat? ...Or were you _trying_ to drive me insane! O.O... Is paranoid lol, glad you liked the violence... XP (I'm sure you'll like the next story in that case... XP)_**

_**Nessa Ar-Feiniel - I'm glad you liked it:)**_

_**Aranna Undomiel - :) Yay! So glad you liked it:) Lol, cha... poor pathetic menz... there's an interesting alternate ending... **_

**Elrond sighed and shoved the men off him, grumbling to himself about the pathetic strength and paranoia of these men. Did they really think they could hold him back from his son?**

**Stupid humans...**

**The elf made his way over to his laughing son warily, leaving seven paranoid men flat on their backs.**

_**and so on... lol:P**_

**E.K.: Lol! So! That's it then:) Hope you all enjoyed! Only two chapters to go! Namarie! Goes off to do battle with ebil friend who insists upon pulling Melkor out of The Void to defeat my captured Maia and killing off all my elves... (Cry)**

_Elenmeoi_


	6. Chapter 6

(-)Chapter 6(-)

Aragorn shook his head, still in shock from what he had just found out. They were now on their way to his house, so they could change and clean up before heading to the trial.

They ran the entire way back, including the many steps of the city.

Teralin parted ways with them once they reached the sixth level and the other three quickly got to the house, changed and headed up to the citadel after cleaning up.

Ecthelion met them outside the doors with a sigh, "I really am sorry."

Aragorn nodded, "Aye, perhaps, we can only wish for the best. But, I would like to be allowed to speak, should things take a turn for the worst."

"Of course."

They then went in and quickly took their spots.

Aragorn shifted in his seat, staring at his friend and father, -Well this is just perfect... this is just my luck... the second we think we're in the clear something like this happens and it seems worse than before.-

Teralin glanced over at his friend, who had regained the blank, unemotional look. He sighed slightly and turned back to listen, this was not going to be fun.

Three hours later the trial had ended.

Aragorn glanced around him nervously, not ended completely... the group of men sitting with him would sit silently a moment, processing everything they'd heard before, before telling whether they thought the two elves innocent or guilty. The man had indeed ended up standing and saying what he thought. But though he was respected he knew the other men wouldn't base everything on what he had said.

Ecthelion nodded, he looked to anyone else in the room perfectly calm and unfazed. Inside his mind was reeling, he believed the elves were innocent, but the other man had put up a good fight and he wasn't sure how this would go. Many of the men in the small group had been giving the elves distrustful looks.

"And what say you now?" he muttered, glancing at the men.

Aragorn forced himself to look calm but immediately dropped the look when the final decision was made.

Guilty.

Aragorn's eyes widened and he glanced over at Teralin, who looked almost as distressed as he.

Ecthelion flinched, that was it, he slowly nodded, "So it must be," he muttered, "death... is punishable by... death."

Aragorn couldn't move, even as everyone stood to leave.

Elrond glanced over at the blond elf and shut his eyes for only a second before turning back to the man, "Nay, let it not be this way," he motioned to Legolas, "he had naught to do with it, it was I alone."

Aragorn flinched but forcibly shook his head, there was no way it could end like this.

"It is too late for that," one of the men grumbled before leaving the room.

Aragorn's hard gaze came up to glance about the room, nay, it would not end this way, there had to be something he could do, he shot the two elves a look before standing and leaving, heading towards the libraries.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn sighed slightly, rubbing his eyes, he had not slept for three days, since the trial. Neither had he left the library, the elves execution was to be the next day, he glanced sadly out the window at the setting sun, at daybreak. He lifted another book and continued reading.

Only about ten minutes before the sun would rise he leaped to his feet, quickly marking the book he had been reading and fled the room, heading for the Stewards chambers, not actually caring for once that he may not be welcomed in them, but not before unconsciously grabbing his bow which for some reason even he didn't know he had brought with him.

As soon as he reached the room he pounded on the door, shifting, wide-eyed, waiting for the man to open it.

The second it was opened he immediately ran in, slamming the book on the desk and flipping it open, leaving a rather shocked man standing the doorway in his nightclothes.

Aragorn pointed to the page and glanced over at the Steward, "Right here! Read this!"

Ecthelion blinked in shock at the intrusion and from his captain apparent loss of respect but just shook his head slightly and did as the man had basically commanded of him. He swiftly read the paragraph and his eyes widened, glancing up at the man.

"We haven't had anyone on trial here before under my rule from another realm before, I had heard of this of course, I can not believe I had forgotten it!"

"This means it was a mistrial!" Aragorn exclaimed, shifting awkwardly, and sounding unusually jumpy yet thrilled.

"Indeed it does!" the steward looked incredibly relieved.

Aragorn froze as he glanced outside, the first threads of light were appearing, they didn't have any time, they had to go now or they would be too late.

"We have to go!"

The Steward simply nodded and pulled a robe over his nightclothes, knowing full well he had no time to change.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Elrond went silently as he and the prince of Mirkwood were lead onto a small wooden platform. He gently squeezed the younger elf's shoulder before they were seperated and stood on top of two trap doors on the floor on the platform.

Legolas stared out into the crowd, half of the people seemed slightly smug and gave the two elves nasty looks, the other half watched them sadly.

Elrond stared as well, his gaze, though, was searching for one being in particular. He didn't know whether he wished his son was here or not. He did not wish for his son to have to witness their deaths, but he dearly wished he could look upon him one last time. He bowed his head when he realized he was not there.

Legolas had looked for the man as well, he wished to see him again too, as neither of them had seen him since the trial. He didn't really know what to think. He was slightly surprised at the fear he felt, he had faced death many times and yet, never once had he been sure it would happen. Now that he was faced with it, he was afraid, it was not something elves accepted as the way things were as human's did.

Elrond glanced over at the archer and felt his heart break at the fear in his eyes, "_Deadelos al_, Legolas_, ha úva ann_." (Fear not, it will not be long)

"_Im tur-al deri ha_," the elf muttered, shifting uncomfortably. (I can not stop it)

Elrond was silent a moment, "Glorfindel _antúlien uf gurthu_, _ha al foeg ha nauth_." (has returned forth from death, it (is) not (as) bad (as) it (is) thought)

Legolas nodded slightly and stared blankly into the crowd of men.

"_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_silivren penna míriel_

_o menel aglar elenath_!

_Na-chaered palan-díriel_

_o galadhremmin ennorath_,

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_nef aear, sí nef aearon_!"

Elrond sighed and closed his eyes.

Legolas smiled slightly at the familiar elven words, and not wishing to listen to the silence began softly singing the westron version of the song.

"Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!

O Queen beyond the Western Seas!

O Light to us that wander here

Amid the world of woven trees!"

"Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!

Clear are thy eyes and bright they breath,

Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee

In a far land beyond the Sea."

Legolas smiled as the older elf quietly cut in with the second verse before he continued.

"O stars that in the Sunless Year

With shining hand by her were sown,

In windy fields now bright and clear

We see your silver blossom blown!"

"O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!

We still remember, we who dwell

In this far land beneath the trees,

Thy starlight on the Western Seas."

The elder elf quieted at the end and fell silent.

Legolas shook his head sadly, "Lord Elrond," he muttered quietly, "I cannot help but wonder, what will happen after we're... gone?"

The elf shook his head, "'T is impossible to say and you know this as much as I."

"With the... shadow?"

Elrond sighed, "We need to have hope."

Legolas glanced over to the crowd, scanning it quickly and shook his head sadly, "But we don't."

Elrond didn't reply and simply stared ahead silently.

Legolas stiffened as a rope was tightened around his neck.

Elrond didn't even blink.

The sun finally made its way over the horizon.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn wasted no time with the stairs, and abandoning any caution slid down the rails, Ecthelion trying his best to keep up with the other man.

He dropped the next few level as fast as he could, trying his best to keep from stumbling.

Ecthelion was having even more trouble, despite the fact that he was rested, he watched the man in front of him with a growing amount of awe and respect.

Aragorn glanced up fearfully as the great star finally emerged fully above the horizon.

The men entered the execution area just as they were about to drop the doors from beneath the elves.

"Wait!" Aragorn cried.

The doors were dropped and the two beings fell.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hola:) I decided to post again this week... basically cuz I'm bored... XP lol but yeah...**

_**viggomaniac - Lol, I'm glad you liked the story so far:) Thanks for the tip... I'm probably not doing any better... once I get into my stories I rarely look back to check for mistakes... and the program I have to use doesn't have spell check... XP I want my Microsoft Word back... XP lol**_

**_sielge - Lol, I updated soon:P Hope you liked it! Innocent smile_**

**_Kalayna - Lol, yes they are supposed to be free! Does not mean they must be. Attempted and miserably failed innocence XP Me? Be that evil? Never:)_**

_**Bubble-Sheep - Yupses... and only one more now... It's always sad... finishing a story... XP lol, I hope you enjoyed the chapter:)**_

_**IwishChan - lol, actually they were kind of... re-caught... in a way... at the end... :P**_

_**Microchips - Lol, ish ebil sometimes... yesh... XP Thank you for the great confidence you've bestowed upon me! "The ending sucks." XP Very nice... you ebil minion of Morgoth... Lol, you go right ahead and threaten, good luck with finding help with destroying the world. XP**_

**_marbienl - Lol, I had to do that... it just seemed much too short without it. :) ...yipes... I don't think I'd ever be that bored... or at least on any other day! But yeah... no... not today either... XP lol, very good logic! Unfortunetly I've tried that before... it doesn't work... XP it's gone now... almost anyhow... but I just KNOW it's gonna come back... XP lol, but yeah... if only it were so easy... 't is just not to be... Sniff :P_**

_**Nessa Ar-Feiniel - Lol! You really should have. :)**_

**E.K.: OKAY! I just got a quick idea... literally... just... XP lol. Turns out I might be doing a single-chaptered short story next, it'll be simple if I do... fluff stuff :) I think it's time for a brief reprieve from the ebilness... trust me there'll be plenty of it in my next story... :P So, I'm off to see if I can get this working:) Namarie:)**

_Elenmeoi_


	7. Chapter 7

(-)Chapter 7(-)

Aragorn lifted the bow with the two arrows immediately and shot, even before the traps beneath the elves opened. Not even realizing that he had his bow ready or that he had shot until the arrows had left.

Legolas squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared for either his neck to be broken or to strangle to death. There was never even a jerk. The elf hit the ground with a thud and winced.

Elrond fell next to him and gasped slightly in shock upon finding himself on the ground.

Aragorn shoved his way through the crowd, the Steward following behind him.

The ranger split off and immediately went to his father and friend while the Steward went to speak with the exocutioners.

Aragorn immediately pulled the ropes off their neck's and slit the ropes off their wrists with an arrow as he had left any other weapons back in his house, "_Estel al us-lle_," he muttered encouragingly, though he was not entirely sure why he said it. (hope (did) not leave you)

Legolas stared at him a moment, catching his breath before managing a rather shaky smile, "Wh-ere'd you l-learn to shoot like tha-t?"

"I've been practicing what you taught me so many years ago, elf."

Legolas chuckled slightly, "W-well you c-couldn't have lear-ned it f-rom your b-bro-thers," he joked.

"I take off-ence to... that," Elrond muttered, "I d-did help train th-em after... all."

"You tried ada," Aragorn laughed, "they were a lost cause from the beginning, admit it," he joked.

Elrond just smiled.

Aragorn pulled the two into a tight hug, "I'm sorry I did not come sooner," he muttered, his weariness finally catching up with him now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

Elrond frowned, "Estel, you do not look well... are you sick?"

The human shook his head, "Nay ada, just... tired."

Elrond frowned at him, "Why are you so tired though?" his eyes widened slightly, "Estel have you not slept since the trial!"

Aragorn smiled sheepishly, "If I had you'd both be dead right now so be thankful."

Legolas eyed him, "That's not funny."

Aragorn sighed, "It wasn't really meant to be..."

Elrond just pulled the human against him as he lay back against a support for the platform.

Aragorn sighed, already half asleep.

Elrond glanced up, "Lord Ecthelion?" he called, just loud enough to catch the man's attention, "I hope you do not mind, but I think I am going to take him home now. He needs to get to bed before he falls asleep right here."

Ecthelion nodded, "Of course, I will come and get you personally if you are needed."

Elrond smiled, "Thank you," he stood and lifted the man right off his feet.

Aragorn immediately snapped awake, "Ada! No, I can walk, please put me down."

"I would like to see you try to get up all those steps but I fear you'd end up tripping and falling all the way back down," he muttered in a half sarcastic half amused way.

Aragorn grumbled something under his breath and shook his head, "I can walk. I will be fine."

Elrond just gave the young human a look, "Don't make me put you to sleep right now."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't."

"Don't push me Es..." he shook his head slightly, surprised at his slip, "Thorongil."

Aragorn smirked wickedly.

"Not a word," the elf muttered.

Aragorn just shrugged.

Legolas quickly stood and was at their side, disturbed at the annoyed looks some of the men in the crowd had.

Ecthelion smiled as he joined them, accompanying them back to the captains house. He would write something to send to Mirkwood and Rivendell from there.

Elrond frowned and glanced over at the Steward, "What is it that you found to stop that?"

"I? I found naught," he smiled, "'T was Thorongil who found an old passage in a book about trials and some mistakes that had been made. It had been completely forgotten but half of the group deciding upon the outcome of the trial must be from the defenders homeland."

"Indeed?" Legolas sounded incredibly relieved then frowned, "I suppose you'll need to send messages to them then?"

"Aye."

"You can do that when we reach my house," Aragorn muttered, sounding slightly displeased at being carried still.

Ecthelion chuckled slightly, "Thank you, the sooner the better, I'm sure we all wish to get this over with."

"Indeed, the sooner it's over, the sooner we can get rid of these two and I can stop being carried around like a child," Aragorn muttered jokingly.

Elrond smiled, "Don't get me started on that."

Aragorn frowned at him, "You _still_ insist I'm a child?"

"Aye," he laughed.

Aragorn grumbled slightly.

Legolas smirked, "You just can't accept it can you?"

"Legolas..."

"Aye?"

"If you don't be quiet I'll dye your hair pink again," he mumbled tiredly, "or I'll feed you to Elen next time I manage to find her..."

Legolas glanced over at Ecthelion and smirked, "Indeed? Somehow I doubt she'll go for that mellon-nin, 't is odd really, how something so big can hide so well."

"I feed you to her brother then."

Legolas just rolled his eyes.

Elrond shook his head, "Must you do this now?"

Ecthelion looked amused and confused at the same time.

"It can wait," Aragorn yawned.

Legolas rolled his eyes.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn glanced outside as he caught something out of the corner of his eye, "They've come."

The two elven realms were told of their predicament and now three elves from each realm were coming to join the six from Gondor.

From Mirkwood came Celebelen, Adaron and Raenan, and from Rivendell came Lindir, Erestor and Silür.

Aragorn just wanted to jump on them and thank them all for coming when he met them a ways from the city gates but didn't, instead keeping himself calm and doing the job he had been sent out to do.

"Welcome to Minas Tirith," he spoke strongly, "I've been sent to bring you up to the Citadel to the Steward."

Silür blinked, "Estel?"

Aragorn nodded, "Aye, sorry, but come, you must indeed meet with Lord Ecthelion."

Erestor rode up next to the man, "Estel? Are you well, you seem..." he frowned, "rather reserved, are you worried over the trial? We know they would not do this thing, it will go well."

Aragorn simply shook his head, "I am not worried, not any more, I am simply doing my job right now my lord."

Erestor froze and narrowed his eyes at the man, "Estel something is wrong, you're not yourself, _tithen min_." (Little one)

Aragorn smiled back at him to calm the elf's fear, "Worry not Erestor, truthfully my friend, I am well."

The elf frowned slightly a moment before nodding, "Alright then," he eyed the man slightly.

Aragorn shook his head in amusement, "Come! Follow me!" he laughed, turning his horse and heading back to the city and rode straight up the stairs.

The elves shook their heads slightly and followed.

Aragorn reached the top a while before them and turned to watch them, only to find them all staring at him from the sixth level. He frowned at them.

Erestor stared up at the man, not able to keep the slight awe off his face.

Aragorn finally shook his head, "Are you all just going to stand there? And what are you staring at?" he glanced behind himself unconsciously.

Erestor shook his head as the King he swore he had seen a moment ago seemed to dissapear into the young man he was used to and quickly pushed his horse forward again.

Silür glanced over at the elf, "What was that? I mean... what just happened?"

Erestor shook his head with a slight smile, "You will understand when the time comes."

The younger elf sighed, "Alright..."

Aragorn smiled as he left the horses with a handful of slightly surprised stable hands and climbing the steps pulled the heavy wooden doors open and lead the six elves inside. He quickly strode down the hallway and knocked loudly on the door.

Ecthelion opened the door and smiled, "Ah, come in Thorongil, thank you for going out to meet them."

"It was no problem whatsoever."

Raenan blinked and turned to stare at Legolas who had stayed with the Steward with Elrond while Aragorn went out to greet them.

The two elves were both smiling, looking quite amused over the confused looks that crossed half of the elves faces upon hearing that Aragorn had yet another name.

Ecthelion chuckled, "Come now Thorongil! You need not act as a guard, calm down."

Aragorn chuckled slightly, "Sorry, I suppose I'm simply a bit nervous."

Adaron stared at the man a moment in confusion before finally realizing who he was, the calmer, less strict look on his face now reminded the elf.

Lindir stood a ways behind them with a slight smirk on his face, of the six elves that just arrived he seemed to be the only one who found this funny in any way.

"Mae govannen _hir_-_nin_," he snickered slightly. (my lord)

Elrond leveled him with a quiet stare which quickly shut the elf up.

"_Lle ista not ha kwed nad mav-ta_ Lindir!" Aragorn snickered. (You know not to say thing(s) like that)

Lindir just smiled innocently.

Erestor sighed, he swore that elf was insane.

Appart from Lindir the elves stood with their arms crossed, calmly awaiting to be told what would happen next.

Ecthelion had to admit he was slightly nervous around the elves but he hid it well, "The trial is tomorrow afternoon," he smiled, "I'm sure things will go better now."

"Now?" Celebelen frowned.

"Yes..." Ecthelion shifted, "you see during the first trial-"

"First trial?" Adaron spoke, "why have you already had the trial then? If we were called?"

"I had forgotten that-"

"You forgot that it is against the law to judge one that does not live in your realm without some of their own at the trial?" Raenan growled slightly.

Aragorn cut in when he noticed the Steward's uncomfortable and embarrased look, "That does not matter right now, mistakes were made but the important thing is that they've been fixed as best they could be, you're here now are you not?" he shook his head, "Until tomorrow you'll be staying in the guest rooms."

Ecthelion nodded in slight relief when the elves simply accepted what the man said, their anger seemingly dissipitating with the other man's words. He wondered in slight awe how he had managed to calm their anger so easily.

Elrond smiled at his son before turning and eyeing the three elves that had spoken up in annoyance.

Legolas smiled reassuringly at the elves.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn grinned as he left the courtroom, that was it, it was over and they were free to go. The man who seemed to have mixed feelings about whether he was guilty or not was finally declared guilty. The difference was that the death penalty had been thrown, it would not be cast again, for fear of mistakes being made and innocent people being killed. Instead he was sentenced to a life in the dungeons.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Elrond sighed slightly as he mounted his horse. It was time for them to head back home now.

Aragorn smiled slightly up at the elf, "Have a safe trip," he muttered quietly.

Adaron quietly pulled the man around, "I have to thank you, I have not had a chance to until now, thanks to you, the Prince and your friend the fire's caused by the dragon had stopped and I was never able to thank you... or apologize for my harsh words."

Aragorn chuckled slightly, "There is no need to thank or apologize, you need not worry."

Adaron smiled slightly and mounted his horse before riding ahead.

Aragorn smiled, "_Namárië mellyn-nin_, _varna_," he paused and glanced over at his father, "_Namárië adar_." (Farewell my friends, (be) safe, farewell father)

The elves smiled at him sadly before turning their horses and leaving.

Aragorn watched them go before slowly turning to stare at the city, a slow grin spreading across his face as he realized he was finished here, "I'm going home," he muttered softly then grinned even further when he though about what Legolas would say when he realized that the cloak Aragorn had so kindly allowed him to take since his had been destroyed was the same one the twins had painted the pink and yellow 'Have a nice day' smiley face on.

_The End_

**A/N**

**  
E.K.: Hiz:D I hope you is all havin' a good day! I ish:P Thank you everyone for the great reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've posted a one shot as well, it's kinda pathetic... 't is my horrible attempt at a fluff fic... XP lol, but w/e... XP thanxes:P**

_**Nessa Ar-Feiniel - Lol! You seemed oh so sad... "oh no too late," lol:P Hope this answered your questions:P**_

_**IwishChan - :P Lol, fortunetly for them it was not too late... **_

_**Kalayna - Lol! Oh yesh, I already knew that... Lol! I'm so glad you liked the ending to my last chapter:P (Hope this one was better!) :P**_

_**Microchips - ... O.o... :P yes I can! I did:P Lol, EBIL! XP (and is ready to kill you for being sick so long...)**_

_**sielge - Yay! You guessed:P XP nopeses... I'm not wanting to kill them... yet... :)**_

_**grumpy - Yes he should! Been away too long, he forgot... lol**_

**_marbienl - Lol! That they could... Huggles them lol. Yesh, I'm glad you liked it, I really didn't know what else to write and I had to kinda fill it with the songs... XP I didn't want to leave it at six chapters... I don't know why... lol. Yipes... half an hour? That's not fun... XP shudders as well yuck... XP. Lol, I think all three of them could now. :P yes... they'd have to lock him in a closet or something... XP lol, poor live trouble magnet... :P lol._**

_**Bubble-Sheep - lol, I could make them die... but it obviously wouldn't be true to the story line and I love them too much... XP lol.**_

_**KAT15 - Lol, you guessed too:P XP I guess it wasn't that hard though was it:P lol, glad you're enjoying it!**_

_**tracey - You probably wont be back, so I don't honestly know why I'm writing, but whatever, anyhow, thank you for taking the time to review, I realize I'm not a very good writer but what can I say? It's just something I do because I enjoy it. Thank you for your input though, I'll try to work on making my writing more mature.**_

_**discombobulatedcheezeNUSH - Lol, thank you:P I think... O.o**_

_**viggomaniac - Thank you so much for your review! I have to admit I was a little down after that but your review got rid of that feeling. :) Thank you for the compliments, they were greatly appreciated along with the encouragement.**_

_**Pippin the hobbit-elf - Lol! Shiny:P lol, Have much fun:) Thank you for the review and yes! You're reasoning makes so much sense? I mean, people with hair and two feet just shouldn't die:P lol. I know, I'll cut off their feet... and then kill them! OH! Or shave them:P lol, jk:P**_

**E.K.: Okay! That's it! But you know what? I have to say one more thing here. 'tracey' was speaking of maturity; well leaving reviews like that isn't very mature either, at least my immaturity isn't hurting anyone. Anywho! I hope you all enjoyed it! My little annoyance out now... :P Namarie:P**

_Elenmeoi_


End file.
